Barney's Big Surprise
Barney's Big Surprise is a live show that originally toured in North America from 1996 until 1998. The filmed performance of the show was released on home video on May 19, 1998. It was toured in Mexico and the United Kingdom, the Middle East, Asia, Argentina, and Brazil. It marked being Barney's third stage show and his first national stage show tour. Plot It is BJ's seventh birthday and everybody is getting ready for his birthday party. BJ really wants a red scooter with bells and a horn. The day leads to pretending to fly in an airplane, showing off the treehouse and even flying kites. When Barney gets a phone call from Professor Tinkerputt, he takes BJ and Baby Bop to see his new toy factory. Professor Tinkerputt shows off his new inventions and plans to take the Barney mobile to carry his large surprise. Barney and the other dinos, on the other hand, are told they will fly back in a hot air balloon that Tinkerputt helps them design. Flying through the clouds, they meet four ducks soaring through the skies. As soon as the three dinosaurs return to the treehouse, the party begins. Mother Goose stops by for the party and to catch her goose Clarence the Goose, who has ran off. She also introduces herself and shares some rhymes with everyone, while they're acted out by puppets and by the other friends. She then welcomes Old King Cole, who enters through the aisle and really makes it a party. After the king leaves, Professor Tinkerputt comes back and brings his surprise, which isn't a red scooter to BJ's surprise because he's not giving it to him. Instead, It turns out that Barney and Baby Bop got him the scooter actually and Professor Tinkerputt reveals his inflatable cake surprise (also known as the "Spectacular Spontanious Perfect Party Pastry Provider"). With the help of the audience, the candles are blown out and BJ is thankful for his party. Cast (The cast below is the cast featured in the video release) *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: Carey Stinson / Josh Martin) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lee Clark / Jennifer Romano) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Pat O'Connell / Kyle Nelson) *Tony (Trent Gentry) *Rachel (Vanessa Lauren) *Cindy (Mallory Lineberger) *Kevin (Brandt Love) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *Mother Goose (Michelle McCarel) *Old King Cole (DeWayne Hambrick) (debut) Songs Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # Welcome to Our Treehouse # The Baby Bop Hop # Happy Birthday to Me # The Airplane Song* # My Kite # Driving Medley: In the Car and Having Fun/Itsy Bitsy Spider/Mister Sun # Mr. Knickerbocker # Tinkerputt's Song # We Are Little Robots # Listen to the Night Time** # The Rainbow Song Act 2 Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! Four Little Ducks Happy Birthday to Me (Reprise) If All the Raindrops Old MacDonald Had a Farm I'm Mother Goose* Mother Goose Nursery Rhyme Medley: Humpty Dumpty/Hey Diddle Diddle/Little Miss Muffet/Little Boy Blue/One Two Buckle My Shoe/Sing a Song of Sixpence Old King Cole Happy Birthday to You I Love You * Not on the North American soundtrack ** Cut from show before video was filmed Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage' '''was an album that featured songs from the stage show of the same name. The album was originally sold on November 6, 1996 during the tour. A retail version of the album was released on May 6, 1997 (the same day as ''Barney's Musical Scrapbook). Main Article: La Gran Sorpresa de Barney La Gran Sorpressa de Barney is a soundtrack that was released in 1998 based on Barney's Big Surprise but in Spanish It was later re-released in 2005 when toured in Argentina. Gallery Releases Barney's Big Surprise VHS.jpg|Original Release (1998) Barney's Big Surprise UK VHS.jpg|Original UK release (1999) Barney's Big Surprise UK VHS release 2002.JPG|UK re-release by Hit Entertainment (2002) Barney's Big Surprise Spanish VHS.jpg|Spanish release Scenes from the Show bbsearly.png|Earlier run of the show in 1996. Note the slight differences in set design. bbsiloveyou.png|"I Love You" is performed for the finale bbsbci.png|Barney and friends in Professor Tinkerputt's toy factory. This scene appears on the back cover of the original VHS release Behind the Scenes Stageshowtruck.png|The stage show truck used to transport elements of the show around. BBSStageshowtrucks.png|Four stage show transport trucks bsinterbiew.png|Barney doing interviews on the road for the show. CastandCrew98.png|Cast & Crew of the show barneybigsurpriseticketstub.png|Ticket stub for the show 1997BBSpostcard.png|Postcard advertising the show received by fan club members Tour Dates The original North American tour of the tour ran from September 1996 through May 1998 in four legs, separated by Winter and Summer holidays. Leg 1- Fall 1996 Leg 2- Spring 1997 Leg 3- Fall 1997 Leg 4- Spring 1998 Trivia *This live show / video marked: **The first live show to feature a Barney doll at the beginning. It is also the first live show to feature The Treehouse. The next one to do the latter would be Barney's Theatre. **The last appearances of Professor Tinkerputt and Clarence the Goose. **The first live show to not have David Joyner as Barney's costume performer. Carey Stinson now takes that position, having done so in previous mall tours and as an alternate performer in ''Barney Live! In New York City''. **The first video to use the 1998 Lyrick Studios logo. **The only appearances of Kevin, Cindy, Tony, and Rachel. This is also the first Barney live show to feature kids that never appeared in the television series. **The first live show in which the character voices were pre-recorded, unlike previous shows where they were preformed live. *David Voss, who was the original Barney costume actor, served as the Dance Captain and Cast Manager for the tour. *In any event that the audio for the show would stop working, David Franks would serve as the voice of Barney during the tour. *DeWayne Hambrick﻿ would later play Old King Cole in "A Royal Welcome" and [[Can You Sing That Song?|''Can You Sing That Song?]]. *This show won the 1997 Performance Magazine Reader's Poll Award for Best Family/Variety Touring Act of the Year. *The home video of this live show was filmed at the Lawrence Joel Veterans Memorial Coliseum in Winston-Salem, North Carolina in December 1997. *In the Barney News on the 1996 Family Magazine, the songs "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt" and "Everyone is Special" were mentioned, but they do not appear in this live show. *The video aired on PBS in 1998, being the third of only eight Barney Home Videos to be televised. The first being [[Barney in Concert|''Barney in Concert]] (aired during the Barney & Friends Family Marathon) and the others being ''Barney Safety'', ''Barney's Night Before Christmas'' and ''Barney's Great Adventure'', ''Barney's Christmas Star'', [[Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!|''Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!]], [[Let's Go to the Farm|''Let's Go to the Farm]], ''Barney's Jungle Friends'', and ''Big World Adventure''. Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Barney Stage Shows Category:Classic Collection Category:Birthday Specials Category:TV Specials Category:1996 Category:1998 Category:Barney Videos